There have been many attempts to provide a reliable, low cost and reusable retainer means for handling a flexible part, such as a gasket, particularly prior to its final assembly where it is secured between a part, such as an engine block and another part such as an oil pan. These gaskets used to seal an oil pan to the engine block or the like are generally very flexible. Accordingly, a means to easily handle these gaskets, such as by mounting them to a rigid surface is desirable. Examples of earlier devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,593,648; 1,435,837; 2,745,521 and 2,576,003. The '648 patent comprises a generally U-shaped clip of spring metal whose ends engage a gasket and a body, respectively.
The '837 patent discloses a clip which is insertable from one side of the body, unlike the '648 patent. However the U-shaped end thereof which engages both the edge of the gasket and the body must accurately engage the parts or the gasket will probably not be reliably secured. Also, the active spring portions of the clips project from the gasket or body and are subject to damage. Likewise the '239 patent is subject to the same disadvantages.
The '521 patent discloses a clip in the form of a plastic(deformable), tubular stem which is insertable in a threaded opening to retain the gasket by its outwardly turned outward edge. This type of retainer or is not reusable.